


Частицы звезд

by ilmare



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Stars, Wishes, Young Spock (Star Trek)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Аманда учит Спока загадывать желания на падающую звезду. Он запоминает.
Kudos: 3





	Частицы звезд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563864) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> Спасибо WerewolvesAreReal за чудесную работу и за то, что разрешила перевести ее!)

Споку всего шесть лет, когда Аманда Грейсон, глядя на него однажды ночью, задается вопросом, куда исчез задор ее сына.

Даже в таком юном возрасте вулканцы — весьма сдержанные создания. Спок уже в гостиной с паддом и разложенными вокруг книгами, пока еще маленькими и тонкими, потому что сам он еще мал. Он учится с самого утра и часто медитирует — на лбу появляется маленькая складка, — изо всех сил пытаясь достичь той сосредоточенности, которая легко дается старшим вулканцам.

В молодости Аманда часто представляла себя матерью: во сне она слышала стук маленьких ног по керамической плитке, бурные крики шумных игр. Она прикусывает губу и смотрит в окно.

— Спок?

— Да, мама?

— Знаешь, сейчас ведь еще не темно и день такой хороший. Почему ты никогда не выходишь погулять?

— Но мне нечего там делать, — отвечает Спок прямо.

— Ты можешь поиграть с друзьями, — предлагает Аманда.

Сын смотрит на нее непонимающе.

— У меня нет друзей.

Рот Аманды округляется маленькой буквой «о». Затем она поджимает губы в задумчивости. Неожиданно у нее появляется идея.

— Пойдем со мной, — говорит она, поднимаясь. — Я хочу показать тебе кое-что.

Она протягивает руку, и Спок покорно сжимает ее запястье. Вместе они выходят на улицу в прохладную пустынную ночь.

Песок хватает за ноги, пока они идут, но Аманда хорошо знает местность. Они направляются в сторону гор Л-лангон, и песок под пятками постепенно становится твердым и жестким. Спок удивляется тому, что задумала его мать, — все знают, что в этих местах бродит дикая лематья, — но прежде чем подняться слишком высоко, Аманда внезапно останавливается и отпускает его руку. Он смотрит на нее в замешательстве. Они стоят посреди пустоши, и это место ничем не лучше любого другого.

— Ты знаешь, что такое падающая звезда, Спок? — спрашивает она.

— Нет.

— О, это волшебная вещь! Ты можешь загадать желание, когда ее увидишь. Загадай то, что хочешь больше всего...

— Звезды падают?

Спок, кажется, так встревожен этим, что Аманда немедленно меняет курс.

— Нет. Метеоры едва касаются атмосферы, они просто похожи на звезды. Падающие звезды редки. Но можно загадывать и на обычные.

Спок смотрит на нее скептически.

— Загадывать желания нелогично.

— Когда я была маленькой, я хотела иметь семью. А теперь она у меня есть.

— Это логическая ошибка, мама...

Аманда не слушает его.

— Они прекрасны, правда?

Спок поднимает голову.

Вулкан — это мир, которого много тысяч лет не касалось загрязнение. Небо чистое, и здесь, в горах, звезды кажутся очень близкими. Некоторые из них скорее синие, чем белые; на краю его зрения огромная черная бездна космоса сияет, разливая волны света, слишком далекие и тусклые, чтобы до конца познать их. Но калейдоскоп огней вращается вокруг него, и он думает о том, как мириады миров, дрейфующих на немыслимых орбитах вокруг этих звезд, расширяются, падают, тонут и умирают.

— Это эстетически приятно, — тихо произносит он.

— Давай же, — говорит Аманда. — Загадай желание.

Он полагает, в этом тоже есть логика. Даже в мифе и надежде есть логика. Он не загадывает то, чего хочет больше всего, — принятия и уважения собственного отца.

Но есть и достижимые вещи, к которым Спок все еще может стремиться. Если во вселенной действует какая-то благая сила, которой не чуждо милосердие к смотрящим на звезды (и пусть это не самая логичная идея, но он не знает способа ее опровергнуть), тогда есть еще кое-что, чего он мог бы пожелать. Стабильности, мира, возможно, даже успеха в учебе и профессии.

И Спок желает этого изо всех сил. Он чувствует себя глупо (всего мгновение), но когда поднимает глаза, чтобы отыскать острые искры звезд, становится безразлично, что может подумать об этом кто-то еще. Т'Кут катится по небу все выше, как гигантский горящий глаз, будто надвигающаяся сестринская планета Вулкана безмолвно принимает все его ошибки.

Возможно, когда-нибудь Спок сможет обойтись без этой индульгенции.

***

Спок считает, что звезды являются константами в каждом мире. Он осознает это, но для него созерцание звезд всегда было чем-то особенным. Даже когда он становится старше и поступает в Академию Звездного флота, звезды создают благоприятный фон для изучения множества поразительных вещей. Он не единственный, кто считает это удобным: многие студенты Академии предпочитают проводить исследования по ночам, и никому не кажется странной его склонность к поздним прогулкам или то, что он вынимает свой телескоп с наступлением сумерек.

Спок все еще загадывает желания на звезды, а не только на горящие метеоры, которые люди называют «падающими звездами». Он смотрит на них и видит миры, похожие на его дом на Вулкане. Его желания все те же: Мир. Стабильность. Мудрость. Успех.

Это сродни медитации. Жизнь Спока в последнее время не очень стабильна. Его отъезд с Вулкана выдался напряженным, Сарек так и не согласился с его уходом. В Академии тоже непросто, но учеба идет хорошо. Тем не менее Спок никогда не был доволен успехом на пятьдесят процентов. Это лишь заставляло стремиться к большему.

***

Смотровая площадка «Энтерпрайза» — популярное место. Члены экипажа появляются на ней в любое время, чтобы посмотреть в широкое окно из прозрачного алюминия, в котором видны звезды. Здесь трудно остаться в уединении, но Спок все же время от времени приходит сюда. К счастью, его собственного присутствия часто достаточно, чтобы отпугнуть других зрителей.

Больше десяти лет Спок считал свою работу на «Энтерпрайзе» удовлетворительной, хотя и часто был не вполне ею доволен. Личные чувства, однако, несущественны, а то, чем он занимается, важно и исключительно по объективной мерке. Поэтому он остается.

За последние несколько месяцев, когда капитаном стал Джеймс Кирк, он чувствует определенный сдвиг. Однако Спок не знает, положительное или отрицательное это изменение. Он не сомневается, что вопрос прояснится в свое время.

Когда особенно яркая, пронзительная звезда появляется в поле зрения, Спок вздыхает. Он слышит, как за спиной отъезжает в сторону дверь, и игнорирует ее: никто не станет его беспокоить. Он загадывает желание. Он желает безопасности. Он желает Мира и способности находить Логику. Он желает Компетентности в своей работе. Он желает...

— Спок! Мне сказали, что вы здесь.

Спок вздрагивает и оборачивается. Кирк выглядит слегка виноватым.

— Извините, я не хотел вас пугать, — говорит он.

— Вы не напугали, капитан.

Кирк следует за его взглядом.

— Они прекрасны, правда? Раньше я наблюдал за звездами, еще в Айове. То зрелище едва ли можно сравнить с этим. — Улыбка трогает уголок его рта.

— У меня нет мнения по этому вопросу.

— О, конечно, — легко соглашается Кирк. — Как насчет шахмат, мистер Спок?

— Сэр?

— Есть у вас мнение об этом? Потому что мы пропустили нашу последнюю игру. Хотел узнать, не хотите ли вы присоединиться ко мне в комнате отдыха. Если вы не заняты.

— ...Конечно, сэр.

Кирк бросает последний влюбленный взгляд в окно. Спок пытается вспомнить последнюю часть своего списка желаний, но не может.

Он никогда не смел желать чего-то столь прекрасного, как друг.

(Но, может быть, звезды все равно его услышали.)


End file.
